A door-to-door field survey of the prevalence of clinically diagnosed tropical spastic paraparesis (TSP) in St. Catherine Parish, Jamaica, was carried out by Dr. Pajeau in collaboration with the Statistical Institute of Jamaica and the University of the West Indies, Kingston. Serum samples were analyzed at the University of the West Indies for HTLV-I, B-12, folate and treponemal antibodies. Subjects were referred to the University of the West Indies TSP Clinic for follow-up in Phase III of the study. Data are being analyzed for clinical diagnosis, seropositivity, and for other factors in the differential diagnosis. A nested case control study is planned to determine risk factors for development of TSP.